


This Bond Isn't Fading Soon

by freckledboiyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mention of blood, Mentions of Death, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampire Yamaguchi Tadashi, Vampire bonds, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, half vampire tsukishima kei, light cursing, mention of gunshots, poor tsukki, tsukishima kei is smitten, tsukki is kinda pure here, yamaguchi tadashi does the teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledboiyamaguchi/pseuds/freckledboiyamaguchi
Summary: Despite living in the same world for the past couple hundred years, modern Tokyo still hasn’t accepted having to interact with vampires. It’s not like they’re a rare sight, in fact they look just like ordinary humans. But a smell or a sight of blood could easily change that.Or, Tsukishima turns in public and gets mugged. Tadashi saves him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	This Bond Isn't Fading Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Devils Line and I've made a few adjustments to the rules of how vampire blood works for this one. There's mention of blood, guns and momentary death. If uncomfortable, please take caution or don't proceed at all. 
> 
> If you're proceeding, hope you enjoy!

  
  


Despite living in the same world for the past couple hundred years, modern Tokyo still hasn’t accepted having to interact with vampires. It’s not like they’re a rare sight, in fact they look just like ordinary humans. But a smell or a sight of blood could easily change that. 

With eyes red and fangs out, Tsukishima Kei struggles to run and hide into an empty alleyway. He was at a small restaurant just moments ago when the smell of blood entered his system and when he looked up, the man preparing his meal had his finger cut by the knife. That damn red liquid oozed out of the man’s skin and in a few seconds, Kei’s mouth was watering. His eyes had immediately turned red but before he could even move to do anything, someone screamed at him and threw a bottle of beer on his head. 

He snapped out of his bloodlust and immediately ran out. 

Through the dark alleyway, he struggles to rummage through his gym bag. He needed to take some sedatives to calm himself. Those medications will help get his eyes back to normal (by normal, more human-like). His fangs might take a minute to reduce its size but he’ll take what he can get. 

Transforming in front of a crowd like that could be a vampire’s worst nightmare. 

And this might just be Tsukishima’s own. 

Right as his hand touches that box where his sedatives are, a shadow appears from the end of the alley. Kei looks up and finds a man with a gun in his hand. The blonde vampire froze in fright. With his hand stuck inside his bag, he trembles in fear as the man got closer.

“W-wait…” Kei tries to get up on his feet but the man yells at him.

“Stay on the ground!”

“I’m harmless!” Kei protests. “I didn’t hurt anyone from the restaurant! If you’d just let me get my sedatives, I’ll be back to normal!”

“Normal!? You demons aren’t normal!” the man holds the gun with both his hands and Kei swallows. “You vampires make me sick! Pretending to be humans! I’m stopping your little fantasy right now boy!”

“No! Please--”

When Kei tried to take his hand out of his bag to signal the man to stop, his gun fired. 

And it went right into Kei’s chest. 

  
  
  
  
  


Now, you might have heard a few rumors of myths about vampires. About how they have super regenerative powers or some other bullshit like that. 

But that isn’t the case here. 

Because unlike other vampires, Kei’s case is even more unique. 

He’s only half.

Half of his DNA is human. Which makes him weaker than most pure-blooded vampires. Which also means he doesn’t have super regenerative powers or some other bullshit like that.   
  
  


He remembers the sound of the gunshot echoing around the alley followed by a sudden rush of pain. The pain felt like it lasted for hours as he struggled to gasp for air but all of a sudden, it all stopped. 

Everything went dark and cold.

Slowly, Kei felt warmth. It’s building slowly, like wrapping itself around Kei’s cold body. Like someone’s wrapping him in a nice soft and warm blanket during a night in winter. It’s comforting and makes him feel secure.

Then the sensation takes a rapid turn.

The warmth escalates into heat. 

Heat that starts to prickle his skin. At first, it made him itch. But his body is frozen still. His hands couldn’t scratch at his skin. And so the heat increases and starts burning him. 

It’s like he’s been light in flames. Oddly, this helps him move his body. He curls up, feels his body ache with each move. 

The pain is getting too much to bear and he starts to scratch his skin. He needs to make the pain stop and at that moment, he could only think of one way to get rid of the itch and the burn: get rid of his own skin. 

He starts to claw at his forearms aggressively but a pair of warm hands stops him, “Hey, wake up,”

The warmth was different. It wasn’t like the burn that he’s feeling. But no, it’s stopping him from getting these damn skin off of him! He can’t have that! He needs the burning to stop!

So Kei throws the hands away from him and feels his body leap, away from the warm hands. Away so he can scratch himself freely, to get rid of his burning skin. When he lands on something, he feels cold air around, a grave contrast to the temperature on his skin. 

He can breathe.

How is that possible?

Wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

He was shot, wasn’t he?

He should be dead, not burning. 

That’s when he realized, he hasn’t opened his eyes since he heard the gunshot. 

And so this time, he does. He opens his eyes slowly, his vision blurry for a few moments until it adjusts to the moonlight. 

The moon.

Ah, it’s beautiful.

Kei hasn’t really seen it like this: so close and so bright. A great contrast to who he is. So distant and so dark. He doesn’t know if it’s a compliment or an insult to be named after such beauty. 

This is the closest he’s ever seen it. 

But then again, he’s never climbed up this high before.

Wait. 

Holy shit he’s standing on top of Tokyo Tower.

“FUCK!” he screams as he takes a step back and holds onto the railing. He closes his eyes in an attempt to ease his nerves but the cold air chills him to the core and reminds him just how high he is. “How the fuck did I get here!? I know vampires don’t go to heaven or whatever but this is too much!”

He hears a laugh from his right, a loud hearty and free one. It sounds familiar. 

“You jumped here, stupid,”

“What,”

Another laugh. This time, Kei dares to open his eyes and takes a look where the laugh came from. 

A boy his age stands by the edge of the tower, hands on his back and a smile on his freckled face. His hair swings freely against the cold Tokyo air and his eyes look so amused as it stares back at Kei. 

“Scared, little vampire?” the boy teases as he walks towards Kei. No, he’s skipping towards Kei. Skipping! Skipping on top of one of the highest points in Tokyo! Skipping like a madman!

“Excuse you, I’m taller than you,” Kei bites back.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed. I can’t tell since you’re leaning into the railings so much,” the boy is close enough that when he leans into the railings where Kei is holding on to, their arms brush. Kei feels that rush of warmth again and recognizes it as the ones from earlier. “Need some help, half-blood?”

Kei refuses to acknowledge the flush on his face and the little feeling in his chest when the boy talks in that way; too amused and too flirty, like he’s toying with him. He probably is, considering how frightened Kei is with where they’re currently standing. 

“How the hell did I get up here, anyway?”

“I told you, you jumped.”

“How!? I was shot! And I felt it,”

“You did. I saw it. And it left a hole in your lung. Sorry, if only I got there sooner, that bastard wouldn’t have the chance to pull that trigger,” he sounded sincere and it’s giving Kei whiplash. He looks so soft and yet his words are harsh and yet he means well.

“Then, why am I alive?”

The confident looks that the boy had started to waver and he took a cautious step back. “I gave you blood,”

“YOU WHAT,”

“I know it’s not good to give vampires who have been staving off blood for god knows how long but it was a life and death situation!”

Kei can’t believe it. He’s been on purely human food and sedatives for the past months now and yes, it’s a little hard on his vampire self but it won’t kill him. Having to digest blood again… he’s gonna end up craving it again. 

“Hold on, you didn’t feed me that bastard’s blood, right?”

“What, no! That’s disgusting!”

“Okay,”

“I gave you my blood,” the boy raises his left arm and there it is, Kei’s fang marks. It’s slowly healing but it will surely leave a mark. Marks left by a vampire to another vampire never really heals completely after all. 

Kei stares at the mark on his arm and back to the boy’s face. The amusement that was plastered on his freckled face is now replaced by a blush that he’s fighting real hard to suppress. 

“So you bonded us,”

“To save your life!”

“I don’t even know your name!”

“Not like I know yours!”

“See! That’s where you know it’s wrong to do that!”

“Hey! I saved your sassy ass back there and had that bastard arrested! If there’s anything you should be shouting at me, it should be your thanks!”

“Oh wow, okay. Thanks for bonding us!?”

“Would you stop whining!? The bond will last a week if you don’t drink my blood again. Jeez, you whine like a virgin,”

Kei sputters and momentarily lets go of the railing. In his panic, he misses a step and ends up falling off the tower. 

But the dark green-haired boy jumps right after him, holds him in an embrace and lands gracefully on the lower railings of the tower. 

“Guess this means you owe me another one,” the boy whispers as he leads the two of them down the tower. He’s so close--too close even. Kei could feel his breath on his skin and it made him flush. No, it must be just some side-effect of being bonded. 

Kei refuses to look him in the eye, “Whatever.”

“Oh, c’mon. I know you know that I deserve a thank you,” the boy leaps towards another building’s roof and Kei wraps his arms around him on instinct. He swears it’s on instinct, it’s not like the boy feels warm like new blankets and hot chocolate on a cold winter. 

Again, _side-effects._

They leap through a couple of buildings until the boy sets him down on a low-level property. Kei looks around and finds that this place is actually close to his dormitory. 

“Thanks,” the blonde mutters. 

“For what?” the boy teases and Kei might just want to punch him if he didn’t look so good under the moonlight like this. 

“For everything, I guess,”

The dark haired vampire smiles widely at this and skips along the railings. His movements are graceful and Kei feels a tug in his chest when he realizes the boy would have to leave now. The boy makes an elegant twirl and a theatrical bow in front of him, “You are utmost welcome,”

Kei chuckles at the display and notices the fang marks on the boy’s left arm, “What do we do about the… bond?”

The boy only shrugs, “If you don’t want to keep it, we can just let it pass.”

The taller vampire feels a rush of disappointment at the other’s words. He speaks of bonds like some sort of something so replaceable. Yes, bonds do fade. But it’s intimate and special and something Kei had dreamt about sharing with someone he’d want to never let fade. 

“Or, if you want to keep it,” the boy turns away with a shy smile, “You can head to Tokyo University for Arts and look for Yamaguchi Tadashi,”

“Is that… your name?”

“He’s the receptionist at the department,”

Kei gives him a deadpan look. Yamaguchi laughs heartily and Kei might just want to hear it more. 

“So who’s going to meet him?”

“Tsukishima Kei,”

“Kei. Like the moon?”

“Like the moon,”

Tadashi stares at him a little longer and whispers, “Pretty,”

Kei would argue against it, what with how Tadashi looked like with the moonlight shining behind him. But he guesses, he can argue about it next time. 

  
  
  
  


After all, this bond isn’t fading anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've watched Devils Line, I got the inspiration from the episode where Hans appears hehe i might be lowkey in love with that man KASDKASJDASF 
> 
> wrote this instead of an update for my ongoing fic,,, experiencing a minor block from it so I decided to step back from it for now!!!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed vampire!tsukkiyama ;)))


End file.
